


Cumming Clean

by Ohmyfandoms31



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Like...surprisingly soft, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, relyo_prompt inspired, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:15:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22771618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohmyfandoms31/pseuds/Ohmyfandoms31
Summary: Rey's back is turned to him when he enters the room. She is perched on top of the washing machine that his clothes are in, more specifically the outside corner. He can see that she is wearing a tank top, but as he inches closer he sees what looks like pajama bottoms pooled on the floor. He hears her little sighs and moans and can see now how she is swirling her hips on the corner of the machine. Oh my god, he thinks. She’s fucking getting off.Inspired by this prompt: "Ben catches Rey trying to get off by sitting on a vibrating laundry machine"
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 30
Kudos: 352





	Cumming Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Reylo_promts on twitter 
> 
> Curious Cat Prompt: "Ben catches Rey trying to get off by sitting on a vibrating laundry machine."
> 
> Big shout out to @bensoloisatop on twitter and goodboysweaterTM on here for beta'ing this! 
> 
> My 1st smut! Enjoy!

Ben's favorite part of the week is laundry day. On Sunday mornings he takes a basket of towels, sheets, and white button down work shirts to the basement laundromat of his building to do his load of whites for the week. On Thursday night it's his colors, which are mostly black t-shirts, boxers, and slacks. Even though it's a necessary chore, Ben purposely drags it out so he can see  _ her _ . 

Her name is Rey and she moved into his building about 6 months ago. And she is quite possibly the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on. He noticed her one Sunday morning, just as he finished loading his towels. He lowered the lid and set the machine to start when she looked up from her folding and smiled at him. Her skin looked fresh and dewy, with little freckles peppering her cheeks and nose. Her hair was pulled back into a messy top bun, carefree and fun. Her warm hazel eyes had a sparkle in them as she wished him good morning. He nodded in response and that's how their first month of washing went. 

Ben didn't use to have a set schedule, but he started to notice that she was more likely to appear on certain days. He eventually worked it out so that by the end of month two, they were washing on the same day. 

After the third month, he finally got the courage to make some small talk. He learned her name and how she was in the states on a student visa. She was studying to be an engineer and one day wanted to design airplanes. He had let her do most of the talking. He seemed to have a habit of messing things up for himself when he talked. So he listened mostly, and that's how just five months after their initial brief meeting, Ben knew he was completely in love with Rey.

❤🧺❤

Last week there had been a development of sorts. While they were folding clothes, chatting about headaches at work, she dropped a small pile of clothing on the floor and he stooped to help her pick it up. He handed the articles of clothing back to her before spotting one more pale blue item. He bent down to pick it up and was a little shocked when he realized it was a pair of lace panties. 

"You um...missed a piece," he said, handing it across the machines to her. 

She glanced down at his hands and reached out to grab it. He could see the color rising in her cheeks as she said "Oh, It looks like I did." Slowly her head came back up to look at him. 

He felt the all too familiar knot in his stomach form as she looked at him, peeking up through her lashes. He couldn’t begin to count the number of times he had thought about her looking up to him like that, her hair splayed around her head as she lay on his pillows. How often had he imagined her body, soft and warm against him. Hard and fast or soft and slow, it didn’t matter how he pictured them making love. It was always perfect, always good. Always never going to happen.

They didn't say anything else to each other, but Ben took it as a good sign that she didn't run away. Later that evening, while emptying the laundry basket, he found a pale blue set of lace panties among his sheets. 

❤🧺❤

He had been carrying the delicates around for a week, meaning to return them to her when he saw her next. But she wasn't there on Sunday morning and Ben's job keeps him late on Thursday so he missed her again. When he finally gets home that night he still has clothes he needs to wash, so even though it’s almost midnight, he heads down to start a load. He throws everything into the machine at the end of the row and sets a timer for ninety minutes, 1:30 AM. He goes back upstairs to try and get some sleep. He puts on a pair of black sweatpants and takes off his undershirt to lie down on the couch. In what feels like no time at all, his alarm is blaring at him to wake up. Ben groggily grabs the white basket, Rey's undergarment the only thing in it. Being the middle of the night, Ben leaves without putting on his shirt. 

He moves mostly on autopilot, sleepily drifting to the elevator and down the short hallway. It's just as he is about to turn the corner into the small washroom that all his drowsiness leaves him. The first thing he hears is a low moan, closely followed by the breathy whisper of his name. And Ben is sure he knows who the voice belongs to. 

Rey's back is turned to him when he enters the room. She is perched on top of the washing machine that his clothes are in, more specifically the outside corner. He can see that she is wearing a tank top, but as he inches closer he sees what looks like pajama bottoms pooled on the floor. He hears her little sighs and moans and can see now how she is swirling her hips on the corner of the machine.  _ Oh my god,  _ he thinks.  _ She’s fucking getting off. _

He’s sure he's awake, but pinches himself to be sure. Nope, definitely awake. Honestly, Ben knows his brain could never have imagined how sweet her little gasp of pleasure would sound. He feels himself growing painfully hard the closer he gets. He gently puts the basket down, as quiet as he can so as not to interrupt her. He straightens up just in time to see her slip a hand under her top, and while he can’t see it, he's sure she is playing with her nipples. His cock twitches in his pants. Ben brings a hand down to cup himself through the fabric of his sweats. He's not sure he's ever been this hard. Because this is Rey, who is currently bringing herself closer and closer to orgasm, who he swears he heard moan  _ his  _ name while doing so, and who is close enough to touch. He tries not to let out a moan of his own as he takes an experimental stroke of his cock. Something he fails miserably at.

He sees Rey jump as soon as the sound escapes his mouth. She turns her head slowly, eyes glazed over in ecstacy and slowly becoming wide with horror as she realizes it's him. He drops his hand from his pants, sure that the raised peek is clearly visible. But Rey's eyes don't leave his face. She jumps down and turns to face him.He sees her clearly now. She's wearing her hair up in its normal top knot and nothing else but a white tank top, nipples hard and visible, and white cotton underwear, a wet spot clearly visible. Her face is panicked and she stutters as she begins to explain herself.

"B...B...Ben! I...I didn't think anyone else w-would be down here at this hour…"

"Rey," he gasps out, trying to calm her, silence her. But she presses on. 

" I just couldn't sleep and…"

"Rey," he tries again. 

"Normally this helps...well normally I use my vibrator...but I couldn't find new batteries…."

_ Jesus fucking christ,  _ Ben thinks to himself, picturing her laid out on a bed, coming around a toy she has burried between her legs. His cock gives another small jump and this time he practically hisses, "Rey."

"...and since it was so late, I just came down here and…" 

In two long strides he is in front of her, a hand on either side of her face. 

"Rey," he says once again and his eyes find hers. Taking a deep breath as he summons all the courage he can muster and continues, "Would you like some help with that?"

Rey whimpers,  _ fucking whimpers,  _ as she nods her head. Ben wastes no time closing what's left of the gap between them as he brings her face to his. When their lips touch, they are already parted and a soft sigh is drawn from both of them. Ben's hands trace down Rey, from her face to her neck and then slide down to her hips. 

He turns them so that her back is pushed against the washer again. Ben feels her hands combing through his hair as this tongue traces hers. His fingers dig into her hips as she gives his tongue a little suck, pulling it farther into her mouth. With little effort, he lifts her so she is sitting on the washer again. Instinctually, she parts her legs for him, allowing him to push into her. She moans into his mouth and he can feel how  _ hot  _ she is through the fabric of his pants. He's pretty sure she can tell how hard he is for her. 

He breaks apart and looks down at her. She goes to open her mouth but he dips his head back down, licking along her neck and down to her breast. He slides one hand from her hips and pulls down the fabric of her top so that one of her soft, pink peeks is exposed. They pebble even more when the cool air hits them. Ben groans before flattening his tongue against one. He feels her hips buck and hears her sharp intake of breath just before he takes her nipple in his mouth and sucks. 

"Ben, yes…" she says as he draws back from her, her flesh leaving his mouth with a faint  _ pop. _ He turns his attention to the other breast while he palms the one he just left with his hand. She bucks against him again and Ben knows that this is just teasing her. He wants to help her, so he breaks away from her again.

Looking down at her once more, he finds her eyes as his hand drifts back down her body, resting at her hips again. He slips both thumbs under the waistband of her panties and starts to pull down. Before he gets too far he stops and asks, "May I?" 

"Please Ben," Rey says as she nods her head and leans back to lift her hips for him. He pulls the cotton cloth quickly down her legs, throwing them on the floor next to her pjs. He looks down between them at her exposed sex. Ben brings his hand to it and runs one finger along her folds, dipping in and brushing lightly along her clit. She moans as he does and his eyes snap up and meet hers. He brings his finger to his mouth to taste what's left of her there. Rey bites her lip as traces his own with the finger, before running his tongue over them. 

"Fucking delicious," he says before dropping to his knees. He hears Rey gasp above him. With one hand he pushes her back a little and with the other he parts her folds so that she is laid bare before him. Ben leans in and kisses her, right above her folds, before taking one long lick from her opening to her clit. 

He looks up at her to see her staring back at him, her chest rising and falling as she waits for his next move. Without breaking eye contact with her, Ben leans forward and presses his tongue flat against her swollen clit. He slowly starts moving it in little circles. He watches as her eyes slide shut and her breathing hitches when he sucks on her little bud. 

He works her with his tongue, drawing little moans and gasps from her and all he wants is for her to fall apart with his head between her legs. He closes his eyes and presses his face closer to her. He laps faster as he feels her wetness starting to coat his chin. He slips one finger into her and she is so wet that he glides in easily. 

And shit…"So fucking tight," Ben mummers into her. Rey moans louder and her fingers find their way into his hair as she begs, "Ben please, please…"

He pulls back and looks up at her, his finger slowly moving in and out of her. "Please what, Rey? Tell me what you need, sweetheart."

Her answer comes out in between pants as Ben slips another finger inside her, dragging them out at an almost lazy pace. "Ben...please...fuck me...with your fingers. Use your...tongue…" 

Ben smiles at her as he pushes his fingers deep inside of her, curling them as her walls clench around him. By the way she moans, he can tell he's found that spot inside her. Pulling out just a little, he runs his fingers over it again and he pulls another moan from her as she tightens in response. 

He lowers his mouth to her again and flicks his tongue against her clit causing her to buck against him. He licks and sucks and pumps, feeling her clench and gush around him and he knows she's close. 

Her fingers pull gently on his hair as she moans out, "Don't stop, I'm right there." Not wanting to disappoint her, he plunges his fingers deep and strokes her softly while sucking hard on her clit. He feels her coming. Rey's hips buck forward and her walls become a vice on his fingers, pulsing as she moans loudly. 

Ben slowly pulls out his fingers as he laps up her wetness, before leaving one last kiss on her slit. He pulls himself up and looks down at her. Her legs are hanging limp on either side of the washer and she is leaning back on her elbows while she tries to catch her breath. Ben takes his hand and wipes the wetness from his face.

"I hope that was good enough for you to get a good night's rest," he says as she sits up and tilts her head to the side. 

"It was amazing Ben...but I'm not going to bed just yet." 

Ben stares at her, his brow cressing. "What do you-"

He's cut off by her lips over his and her hand over his cock. She pulls back and smiles at him. 

"Can I touch you Ben?" she says, her voice barely louder than a whisper. 

And Ben almost breaks because she's being so soft and careful and _ no one  _ has  _ ever  _ been careful with  _ him _ . His yes is choked and he tries not to fucking cry because of how slow she pushes down the waist band, how her eyes go round at the sight of him. How softly she takes him in her hand and strokes him. 

She starts at the tip, her thumb taking a bit of precum that's there and spreading it. Rey moves her hand up and down his shaft, settling into a pace she seems to think he enjoys. And he does because it's her, and he'd come undone no matter what she did. He's entranced as he watches her stroke him and he can feel his balls getting tighter, like he's about to come. 

"Rey," he gasps out, "Rey, I'm gonna come if you keep doing that." He means it as a warning, he doesn't want to just come all over her hand and make a mess. 

She seems to take the message differently as she says "Oh, right." He watches as Rey pushes herself farther back on the washer. She takes her tank top off before picking her feet up and settling them on the edge, legs wide and pussy still shining. 

"I'm ready when you are Ben." 

He goes still as a rushing, roaring sound fills his ears. How many times had he come imagining Rey like this? He walks slowly up to her and takes his cock in hand. Ben splits her lips with his tip, coating it in her as he nudges her clit with it and she gasps. He drops down and aligns himself with her entrance. He is about to push in when he suddenly has a thought and lets out a low  _ fuck _ .

"Rey, I'm sorry. I don't have a condom," he looks up at her as he explains, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. He doesn't want her to feel bad. 

"It's fine Ben," she says, sitting up a bit and reaching out to cup his face. "I get the shot, and I'm clean. Just one guy in college to say I did it, and we used protection.” 

Ben takes another deep breath before saying, ”I haven't done this since...God...prom night, senior year." He chuckles a little, "So I can't promise it will be good, but I am clean.” 

She strokes his cheek with her thumb and smiles at him. "I'm sure it's gonna be perfect, because it's you, and I've wanted you for months now. “

He feels his eyes go wide as he looks down at her before bringing his lips to hers. It's a soft, sweet kiss filled with things he wants to tell her but doesn't have the words for right now. 

He pulls back and says, "Me too. I've wanted this so bad."

"Then take me Ben, I'm yours."

Without taking his eyes off of her, he again finds her entrance and slowly slides in. She’s wet and gloriously tight, and he sees her wince a bit as he fills her up. He lets out a low moan as he bottom outs.

"Rey I don't know how long I'm gonna last." 

He doesn't move, partly to allow her to adjust to him, and also because he thinks he might come on the first thrust. 

"It's fine Ben. You made me come already, and I'm sure we’ll have other opportunities." She smiles before saying, "Now please Ben, move."

And he does. He draws his hips back and slams into her hard before pulling out slowly again. He watches as her pussy takes every inch of him. He licks his thumb and places it on her clit and circles slowly. 

"I'm gonna at least try and make you come again," he says as he starts to pick up speed. He hitches one of her legs over his shoulder and he groans as the angle becomes deeper. Her walls clamp around him and it’s by pure will power that he doesn't lose it right then.

"God Ben, just like that. It feels so good," Rey says as she peers up at him though her eyelashes. 

His thrusts come faster as he applies more pressure to her clit. In no time at all, he feels her coming around him with his name on her lips. It undoes him. He drops her leg and allows her to wrap them around his hips as he pulls her close to him. He comes just as their lips meet, and he smiles into it. They stay like that for a moment, lazily kissing each other as they catch their breath. 

Finally, Ben pulls back and looks down to see her shiver. He pulls out , already missing the feeling of being inside her. 

"You should get dressed," he says, putting himself right as he says it. "You look cold and um…I still need to switch my clothes."

"Oh shit! Your clothes were in here?" she laughs as she jumps down from the washer and he moves to open it. Rey walks to her clothes and bends down to pick up the tank top. "That does make me feel better about using it as a masturbatory tool." She slips her top on as he puts the last bit of clothes into the drayer. 

"Shit," she says as she picks up her panties. "These are still soaked."

Ben smiles at her before walking over to his basket and getting the pair from inside. 

"I think these belong to you," he says, handing them to her. She smiles as she takes them and steeps into them. 

"You kept them," she says as she straightens up. "I'm glad. I was hoping you would. And you'd think about me in them, and maybe you'd finally ask me to come up to your place." She slides her pjs bottoms on as Ben sets the timer on the drayer. He'll be back for them in the morning. 

Presently, he is only thinking about getting Rey back to his bed. He turns to her and holds out his hand. 

"Sorry for taking so long. So what do you say Rey, wanna come back to my place?" 

She grins and puts her hand in his, and he feels a smile break across his face too. He lets out a little laugh before pulling her close for another kiss. He then sweeps her up into his arms, cradling her close to him as he carries her back to his apartment.

❤🧺❤

A year later and they still do laundry together on Sunday mornings and Thursdays evenings. Now their clothing mixes together and they bring the baskets back up to their shared apartment to fold. They tried to relive their first time on what became "their" machine, and were almost caught by Mr. 5B so they stick mainly to their own apartment. Ben makes sure to buy Rey a rechargeable vibrator, so that even if he's not there, she will never have to resort to using the washing machine ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. You can find on Twitter at ohmyfandoms31!


End file.
